Sugar & Spice
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy gets two fluffy surprises for Evan. SLASH M/M


**Title:** Sugar & Spice  
**Author:** dreamscarred  
**Rating:** M for Slash  
**Characters:**Randy Orton x Evan Bourne  
**Summary:** Randy gets two fluffy surprises for Evan.  
**Beta:** none all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors this was written years ago just felt like posting it for the hell of it.  
**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but I wish I did.  
**Author's Note:**I wrote this way over a year ago and never got around to post. I have a few more of these but am no longer writing for the wrestling fandom. However I am still a lifelong wrestling fan. Please enjoy these few left over fics I have.

"Evan I said no," Randy stood with his arms folded over his chest.

"Randy you're not listening to me," Evan stood in front of him glaring.

"We're just not home enough to have a cat. If we were I'd get one for you and Alanna, fuck I'd get two," Randy growled.

"You're just not listening to me Randy," Evan poked Randy in the chest. "We can have a kitten, because."

"No because what I am saying is final," Randy walked over and picked up his jacket. "We're getting Alanna a goldfish. I promised her she could have one has a pet."

"Can't leave that for three days either Randy," Evan snapped. "Just hear me out."

"A goldfish is easy to replace if it croaks while we're gone, a kitten is not," Randy slid his arms into a jacket.

"I'm not going with you then," Evan sat down on the bed. "Just tell Alanna that I'm not feeling well."

"Fine you sulk and be mad at me it's not going to change my mind," Randy walked towards the door.

"I'm only mad because you won't listen to me on why we can get a kitten," Evan huffed.

"Look my parents already have my dog Boxy, from when I was nineteen, before I got into wrestling. I can't be calling them and saying can you drive up here every day while I'm on the road," Randy opened the door and peeked out making sure Alanna wasn't eavesdropping. "Do you under…" Randy was hit by a pillow.

"No, you do understand because you don't listen to me," Evan sniffed on the verge of tears. "Go, go get that stupid goldfish."

Randy frowned and walked out of the room pulling the door closed. He knew Evan wanted a kitten for a pet and he knew Alanna want on too. However she had compromised for a goldfish that was a million times easier to care for. He just didn't understand what part of we're not home three days of the week or sometimes multiple weeks at a time Evan didn't understand.

Randy mulled over the argument in his head he did feel bad for telling Evan, no but what could he do beside that. He walked into Alanna's room and watched her playing with her dolls.

"Al ready to go shopping?" Randy push all his angry and sadness away for his little girl.

"Yep," Alanna jumped up a big smile on her face that melted Randy's heart. "Daddy can we to Toys R Us? I need a new dolly outfit for Lily."

"Sure," Randy could rarely say no to Alanna but when it came to a pet he could. He help Alanna get her little purple Dora the Explorer zip up hoodie on then they headed down stairs.

"Where's Evan?" She looked around and saw he wasn't already down stairs.

"He's not feeling well sweetie so it's just us today," Randy said with a bit of a sigh. Picking her up he headed to the garage.

xxxx

Randy parked the car at Toys R Us and went about getting Alanna out of her car seat. Randy still bothered by his fight with Evan. He was processing how he could make it up to Evan. He figured some flowers would be a good start.

They walked down to the aisle of doll outfits. Randy let go of Alanna's hands and let her go about choosing some outfits for her dolls. Turning to the other side of the aisle he saw it was full of stuffed animals. He's eyes were immediately pulled to a stuffed grey cat. He thought about it would it make Evan more upset or mend the bridge he wasn't sure but he would get it and take his chances.

"Daddy can I get these?" Alanna held up three outfits.

"Yes you can have those three but nothing else ok?" Randy told her as he knelt down to her height.

"Who's the kitty for?" She saw it tucked under Randy's arm.

"For Evan to cheer him up, and make him feel better," Randy explained to her. "It will be from both of us."

"Ok."

Randy and Alanna headed to the checkout to pay for everything. Once done there they got back in Randy's Hummer and headed to the pet store to get everything they would need for Alanna's goldfish aquarium.

Randy and Alanna walked into the store and were met with the chirping of birds and barking of dogs. There weren't a lot people in the store. A clerk walked right up to them all smiles.

"Hi is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, yeah, I'm looking to start an aquarium for my daughter. Something simple, maybe a goldfish or something that doesn't die easily," Randy didn't really want to that the word die around Alanna and make her worry that her fish won't survive long.

"I have just the fish and tank for you, follow me," she smiled and led Randy and Alanna to the back wall where all the fish were.

The clerk went over everything Randy need to know which, wasn't much fish are pretty easy. Clean the tank once a month, clean the filter once a week, feed every other day, and that was it. Clerk said being gone three days shouldn't kill the fish if they weren't fed. Randy was relieved. He was right fish was the perfect family pet for his little family.

The clerk took everything up to the counter. Alanna wanted to look at the other animals. So he took her around the store. There was another clerk by the puppies that took one out for Alanna to play with. Alanna wasn't scared of dogs because she had spent a lot of time around Boxy.

Next they went over to the birds to which Alanna was not a fan of because they were too noisy. Randy didn't like them because of the mess they were making. They finally made their way to the cash register where there were two kittens in a small cage. They looked like they hadn't been away from their mother very long.

"Look Daddy kittens," Alanna exclaimed. "Can I pet them?"

"Can she?" Randy asked the clerk that had helped them earlier.

"Sure," she walked out from behind the counter and opened the cage. There were two kittens that looked almost identical except one as a bit of white on its nose. "These little guys were saved from the side of the road."

"Oh," Randy watched Alanna play with them.

"Yes there mother was killed we bottle fed them till they could eat soft food which was just this week," the girl explained.

"Now you're going to sell them?" Randy questioned.

"No, we're going to them give away. We only took them because the shelter was just going to put them down because it would be too hard to raise them with all the other animals they have," She smiled as she saw Alanna hug one of them. "They're free but we want someone that can take both."

"Wish I could but I travel three days out of the week. That's why we're getting fish," Randy frowned seeing how Alanna adored the kittens and he knew Evan would too.

"Well we have a kennel service for cats."

"Kennel service?"

xxx

Once Alanna and Randy returned home, Randy snuck upstairs to see what Evan was up to. Opening the door he saw Evan was asleep on the bed. Tip toeing to the side of the bed he placed the stuffed cat and a vase full of red roses with a note saying: _I'm sorry come down stairs._

Randy went back downstairs and began setting up Alanna's aquarium with her help. They had gotten to the point where you float the bags of fish in the water. This is so they get adjusted to the temperature. Randy began working on the filtration system when Alanna exclaimed, "Evan! Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a bit. The roses and stuff kitty helped," Evan petted Alanna's head. "So is this our new aquarium?"

"That it is," Randy smiled putting the filter in the tank.

"Aren't they pretty?" Alanna came up to the tank. "That big gold one is Nemo."

"There are very pretty," Evan smiled at her.

"Daddy is it time yet?" Alanna bounced up and down.

"I guess now is good as any," Randy took Evan's hand. "Take the blanket off and feel free to hit me," Randy braced himself as Evan started to peel the blanket it away Alanna at his side waiting to see what was underneath.

"Oh my," Evan put his hand over his mouth and turned and punched Randy in the arm. "What changed your mind, they are adorable!" Evan turned back to the box containing the two brown and black kittens.

"They told me about their kennel service. I didn't know there were placed that pet sat when you were away," Randy looked down. "But you did."

"Yes I did and that was what I was trying to tell you lunk head," Evan punched Randy in the arm again.

"Ok yes I'm a lunk head, no more punching me," Randy pulled Evan into a hug.

"Daddy, do we get to name them now?" Alanna was holding the kitten wearing a pink collar.

"Oh they have little collars cute," Evan picked up the other one that had a blue collar. "Let me guess so we remember which ones a boy and a girl."

"That's right," Randy sat down with Evan and Alanna. "You each name one."

"Alanna you have the girl, you go first," Evan offered.

"Um," Alanna thought really hard. "Sugar!"

"That's a nice name," Randy grinned, and Evan agreed with him.

"Your turn Evan name the boy," Randy wrapped an arm around his lover.

"Well she made my job easy. His name is Spice," Evan smiled. "Sugar and Spice and everything nice that's what kittens are made of."

"No silly little girls," Alanna pouted.

"And little girls," Randy pulled Alanna up on his lap. "Should we tell Evan the story about the kitties?"

"Yes, yes!" Alanna bounced and Randy told Evan about their sad story that had a happy ending.


End file.
